


Warm Sheets

by Mudlark



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudlark/pseuds/Mudlark
Summary: During Angelica's first night together with her new boyfriend, she finds herself reflecting on her past relationship.
Relationships: OC/Finnick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Warm Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaSally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSally/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Goodbye, Yellow Brick Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808828) by [MamaSally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSally/pseuds/MamaSally). 



> Angelica belongs to Sally, and is used here with her full permission. Please go check out the original story, and thanks for giving this one a click. Happy reading!

Angelica stared at the lump in her bed and tried not to laugh. How could someone that small snore so loud? She didn’t know what she’d expected for their first night together, but this certainly wasn’t it. Where had this noise been six weeks ago when Finnick had slept in her guest room after the disastrous Hopps dinner? Then again, she’d be surprised if she remembered anything from that weekend. That whole debacle had been a whirlwind of emotional exhaustion, alcohol, and sexual tension. God, what a fucking mess that was. A wonderful and enlightening one, but a mess nonetheless.

Gently, the rabbit prodded her partner’s back with a fingertip, but the fox proved to be a much heavier sleeper than her. Angelica tried everything short of pushing him off the bed. Nothing worked. Another snore rattled the mattress. The analog clock blinked from her nightstand. 2:09 am. She stifled a delirious giggle. It felt like her head was filled with helium, ready to drift off her shoulders and bob aimlessly along the ceiling.

Ok. Maybe she was losing it a little.

Tossing the covers aside, she pecked a kiss between his enormous ears before making her way down the hall towards the guest room. Creeping over the old wooden floorboards, Angelica found herself almost salivating at the idea of a quiet place where she could rest her head. The only reason she was a morning mammal was because she got sleep. Even in her rambunctious teen years, the rabbit had always adhered to a strict bedtime.

Stepping into the doorway, Angelica breathed in the smell of an untouched room. Cozy, welcoming, a little musty—it was almost like having her own hotel in the middle of the house. Moonlight painted the slice of tranquility a silver-blue, like a pond capturing the last hues of dusk. Slipping under the covers, the rabbit breathed a sigh of relief when she found it utterly quiet. Angelica relished in the refreshing chill of an unoccupied bed.

It was perfect.

Yet, as the minutes ticked by, she found it increasingly difficult to put her mind at ease. The lack of noise became blaringly loud. Questions fluttered around inside her brain, then abruptly turned vicious.

How long had she lived in this silence since Billy died? How many days had gone by without uttering a single word to anyone? The routines that’d kept her sane for the past three years turned on her in an instant. Gardening, reading, playing piano—all of it suddenly seemed like wasted time, and that thought crushed her. It reminded the rabbit of what she really was.

A sad, bitter widow who’d exiled herself under the conspiracy of her husband’s death.

Angelica’s stomach coiled into a dark knot of anxiety, frustration, and anger. Had she really never felt how cold and empty her bed had become after Billy passed? Or maybe everything had been ripped away so suddenly that it had taken all the good memories with it. Maybe they were buried with him among the endless rows of gravestones in the Burrow’s cemetery. In a panic, she failed to recall the directions to Billy’s plot and began to weep. Tears ran cold down her cheeks, matting the fur around her eyes. Grief tore at her throat. The rabbit’s paws gripped the air, finding nothing but the same emptiness that consumed her.

She couldn’t bear how loud her anguish was in the sterile room, so she fled.

Back to her bed. Back to the warm sheets. Back to the fox that had whispered in her ear how gorgeous she was after making love that afternoon. 

Taking a shuddering breath, Angelica slid in beside her lover, only see him turn to face her. She tried to hide it, but the sniffling caught his ear.

“Ange? Jesus, you alright? What happened?” he asked.

“You snore too loud,” she stated, then let out an ugly, laughing sob.

His paw traced a line from the base of her ear to her chin, and she almost lot. God, his touch was so warm against her tear-drenched cheek.

“Can I tell you tomorrow, Fin?” she said.

“Promise?” he asked.

Angelica nodded silently in his paw, then hugged him tight to her dewlap. The fox wrapped an arm around her chest the best he could, stroking his thumb in circles over her ribs. The sensation was numbing and kind. It made her eyes heavy.

“Can you do that ‘til I fall asleep?’ she asked.

“'Course,” he answered.

And so he did, and Angelica slipped quickly and gratefully into unconsciousness.


End file.
